My Enjoyable Valentine's Day
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Read to find out what Kakashi gave Minato and what Minato is going to use the gift for


Title: My Enjoyable Valentine's Day

Summary: What to give Minato? Should I give him Chocolates? No, maybe a weapon? No, how about I give him a coupon? Kakashi's thoughts about what to give his teacher as Obito had another idea.

Note: This wasn't made with the help of Katie (NoNameZOMG) because I felt that I needed to be a big girl; she has finally finished her last chapter to her story Lie to Me. The story is enjoyable to read and the last chapter was great. I hope that you have read her story. Katie is going to be doing a bunch of one shots, I bet they are going to be great. Well, she's helping me with the story "My Dear Kitty". So look out for chapter two of that story. Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but just the idea of making this.

This morning is hot but with a chill in the air. It's an early morning as Kakashi came into view of the training field holding his hands into a fist, fighting off the cold in the air from affecting his hands. Moments later, Rin came alone holding a bag that seemed to be filled with four things. She smiled at Kakashi and sat down next to him on a wooden log.

As they sat the coldness seemed to be almost disappearing as the sun started to come up brining color. When the sun came up there came running Obito the boy that's always late. Yet that still bothered Kakashi to no end. As he arrived to his two friends, he looked at them with a big grin spread across his face.

"It's Valentine's day!" Obito yelled causing Rin to be scared and Kakashi to almost punching him in the face to shut up.

"Quite it down baka and what's Valentine's Day?" Kakashi asked ask keeping the curiosity out of his voice.

Rin stood up from the log and looked at Kakashi with a smiling face and a small tint of a blush came across her soft features.

"Valentine's day is when you spend time with your lover or friends." Rin smiled and sat back down just having the thoughts of being Kakashi's lover or even his friend drove the poor girl crazy.

"Why would I even want to take part of that stupid holiday?" Kakashi asked and looked at them.

"I don't know because maybe it would show that you do have some emotions in." Obito stated and looked at Kakashi with a smile.

"Shut the hell up." A glare was thrown at Obito and another glare is being thrown at Obito.

"Oh come on guys don't fight right now please. Well, not at least on this day." Rin got in the middle of them and held her hands to keep them at a distance from each other. Last thing we need on Valentine's Day is for a bloody war to start.

In a far distance you could hear the sound of feet being pressed hard on the ground. As the sound got more noticeable, the students looked and waited to see their beloved teacher come into they're view. Minato stood in front of them with a smile.

"Hey kids! Sorry I'm late…. What's going on?" Minato asked as his head went to the side to show how confused he was at the two fighting boys and girl trying to keep the peace between them all. As soon as Obito and Rin heard him both of their necks snapped and looked at him with grins on their childish faces. Both of them grabbed their gifts for Minato.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Obito and Rin said in the same time. Obito held out a new head band he had gotten him as Rin held out a box of chocolates shaped as a heart.

"Thank you!" Minato smiled as he hugged the children. When he got away from them. "I have something for you guys too." He stated once he got the cards he made last night out of his own two hands. He gave one for each of them Obito and Rin got square shaped cards as Kakashi received a heart shaped card.

The heart shaped card has two little stick figures holding hands. One of the stick figure was tall the other was small with some silver hair and the tall one with blonde hair. Kakashi started at it but then a small smile came across his hard features.

"I'm glad you guys like the cards. Oi Kakashi you didn't get me anything?" Minato teased and smile at the young boy. He held on to the card and looked up at Minato.

"I didn't know what day it was today, I'm sorry." Kakashi apologize and looked away.

Minato eyes showed a bit of sadness but the he cheered up. "It's alright kid, don't worry about it. " His voice was soft and gentle as he patted Kakashi hair. Kakashi pulled his hand away and started to think of what to give the childish man as a gift.

"Why does Kakashi get a heart shape card while Rin and I get square cards!" Obito yelled at looked at his teacher waiting for the answer. Minato sighed as he looked at the screaming and angered student. "Because Kakashi is special and because I don't have to talk to him more than once that's why." Minato smiled.

Obito looked away as he pouted not to show that he's upset or anything. Rin ignored the other one's behavior toward the card. "Thank you." She said with a smile on her face as he hugged the card. Minato smiled and looked over at Obito. "You're welcome and you see she's okay with it." Obito looked at the young blonde man. "That's because she's a girl." Rin looked over at him. "And what is that supposed to mean." She looked at him with a hard look spread across her face.

Obito started to back away from her and said something about how girls are always happy for getting something on Valentine's Day that it doesn't even matter what anybody gets them. That just made Rin on fire and she started to yell at him. Kakashi ignored the two as he was too busy in his thoughts of what to get Minato.

Later on, in the day as they finished their lesson. Kakashi had asked Obito and Rin to come along with him to buy Minato a present. Obito put on a fight since he didn't want to go anywhere with him but after Rin slapped his head he decided to go. As they entered the leaf village they went in looking at a couple of stores.

"Do you have any idea of at least what you want to give Minato?" Rin asked as she looked at the flowers at a nearby flower shop.

"I'm not sure but I do want to find him something nice and very useful." Kakashi stated as he was looking in the window of a weapon shop.

"Maybe you should get him a ramen coupon." Obito said as he looked at the ramen shop his dear teacher really enjoyed.

"How is that useful Obito?" Rin asked as she went near him and looked at the shop.

"Because he loves eating there and maybe that would make him happy not to pay so much." Obito smiled while he had his finger up to point at the fact.

Rin slapped his head. Obito started to rub his head and looked at her but then looked away because the look she had was deadly.

"Kakashi wants something better then ramen for him!" She yelled while moving her arms all around.

"Why not give him the coupon and condoms? That would be useful when he screws someone and then gets hungry later on." (A/N: Thanks Katie for the wonderful idea!)Obito smiled and looked at both of his teammates.

Rin got ready to slap his head, till Kakashi put his hand in front of her as a single telling her to stop and that he has an idea. "What is it Kakashi?" She asked when she lowered her hand down and looked at the young boy. "I have an idea and Obito's idea is not that bad."

When Obito heard that he jumped to the air. Just having Kakashi says that his idea isn't half bad made his day. "Now how are we going to get the condoms?" Kakashi thought out loud since he was only 12 and couldn't enter those kinds of stores yet. "Just leave it to me don't worry!" Obito yelled as he put on his orange goggles and ran off.

Rin and Kakashi blinked and looked at each other. Both of them deeply praying that Obito won't get caught or anything else. They both went to get the coupon from the shop. A good ten minutes passed by as they waited for Obito to be back with the condoms. When Kakashi was ready to march down to the place Obito might have been there they saw the idiot running to them while holding a bag.

When Obito came to the two he opened the pink bag and showed three condoms that looked like lollipops. They had the stick of a lollipop and the wrapping but one of them said 'Do me' the second one said 'Suck Me' and the last one said 'Tease Me.' Kakashi and Rin blushed at the sayings but looked away from them. "Now all we need is a box to put everything in." Kakashi looked at them.

Rin smiled as she got a box from one of her owns bags. It was a heart shaped box. Its medium size the color is red and a bow on the side of it. Rin opened the box and put the condoms almost next to each other and put the coupon on the bottom. Rin handed the box to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the box and got scared of giving the gift to Minato.

The three of them walked to Minato's house. Obito pushed Kakashi at the front of the door as Rin ringed the door bell and they both ran. Kakashi looked behind him with a look that said save me! The door open to show an almost tired Minato but his face light up as he saw Kakashi on his door step.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Minato asked with a still cheerful voice as he let him in

"I came here to give you a Valentine's Day gift that Rin and Obito helped me get for you." Kakashi stated as he got in turned around to look at Minato.

Minato smiled even more showing a fox like grin. Kakashi blushed thank god for the mask. He handed the gift to him as he got ready to leave but Minato held on to Kakashi's small hand. Minato dragged Kakashi to his living room and sat him down there as he started to open the gift. Kakashi's heart started beating a mile a minute he couldn't take it. His mind starting going wild at just thinking of what Minato would say about the gift. When Minato finally open the gift he was in shocked of what Kakashi has given him.

"Kakashi who's idea was it to give me condoms?" Minato asked still in shocked and in horror of the gift. Well not much horror at the gift just pure shocked. "Well Obito gave me the idea of the condoms and of the coupon. At first I didn't think it was such a bad idea but I guess I was wrong." Kakashi looked away with a sad face of the gift being easily rejected.

"No I just want to know if it would be right..." Minato started but didn't want to finish.

"If it would be right for what?" Kakashi asked and looked at Minato into those deep ocean blue eyes.

" If it would be alright to use these on you." Kakashi blushed and then nodded. He did have a small tiny crush on Minato. He wouldn't mind Minato taking his body for his own sexual needs. Minato smiled and started to make out with Kakashi. After he pulled down the boys mask. Minato's lips started running all around his neck sucking and nibbling at some points of that pale area.

The young boy let a small moan escape from his lips and Minato smiled as he went up to kiss those lips that let escape that sound.

Minato started to remove Kakashi's black shirt and showed off his pale chest. He went to his pink nipples and kiss it and then Minato started to suck on it making it hard as tongue came into contact with it.

Minato moved downwards leaving them perked up and kiss all around his chest as Minato looked up and saw the blush on the young boys perfect pale face.

The blonde kissed around his stomach and licked at his belly button as he heard small giggling from Kakashi.

"My, my is that Kakashi giggling?" Minato asked while looking up at him.

"Shut up and keep going." Kakashi demanded as he looked away from the man

Minato smiled at the poor boy and kept moving down. He looked at Kakashi's pants in the way as he took them off the small outline of Kakashi's lower body. When Minato did he that he made sure to take off whatever Kakashi is wearing under his pants. Minato smiled at Kakashi's cock with pre cum leaking out of the tip. Minato went and licked the tip as Kakashi let out another moan.

Minato is in love with the moaning, Kakashi is letting out as he put the whole thing in his mouth. Kakashi moaned more and as Minato sucked on it. A few minutes later of sucking and moaning, Kakashi finally came. Minato swallowed it all. Kakashi breathed hard with a blushing face and looked at Minato. Minato grabbed the 'Do Me' condom and started opening it.

Kakashi blushed and looked away knowing what he's going to do with that condom.

"Kakashi I love you so much." Minato said as he kissed his cheek. Kakashi looked at him his face in pure shocked. "I thought you only wanted sex from me." Minato looked at him and kissed the little boys head. "No I love you Kakashi that's why I wanted to know if it s wrong or not to do this with you." Minato said and smiled. Kakashi hugged him back as he went to lay down again and turned.

Minato looked at Kakashi's big booty as he put on the condom. Kakashi waited while feeling very over exposed. He really wanted to put his clothes back on but didn't want to he was waiting for something to go inside of him. Minato got read and pushed himself in Kakashi slowly not the give the younger male any pain.

Kakashi held on to the couch as it went him in. He started to moan. Kakashi was getting no pain all he was getting was pleasure. Minato smiled at the moan and chose to move on his own. Minato went in and out of Kakashi. The young boy moaned out for him to go deeper and harder into him. Minato as a great teacher just following what Kakashi is telling him. Kakashi moaned even louder as he felt it going deeper and harder into him. Minato kept going faster in him and started to make sure to hit that spot that would make anyone go wild. As he kept doing that Kakashi kept moaning more and more. Letting out new sets of demands he want's Minato to do. Minato completed all of Kakashi's demands. Minutes flew up as Kakashi came but Minato still kept going.

As minutes passed by Minato took it out when he felt like coming. Minato came all over the couch. But he held on to Kakashi and layed down with him but before he could do that Kakashi put his hands up wanting to be taken to the other room. Minato picked Kakashi up like his new bride and layed him on his bed. "Happy Valentine's Day." Minato smiled and kissed his head.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

That was hard to finish well its done and I hope you guys enjoy it and you too Katie!.


End file.
